Sky's Shadow
by Aureux
Summary: It is said the brightest lights cause the greatest shadows. Inside are three one-shots with a dark or monster Tsuna. Pick your favorite inside and vote for the one you wish to see completed. No 1: Possessed!Tsuna No 2: Werewolf!Tsuna No 3: Demon!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

No. I

' _Tch.' The boy let out a silent huff, his breath ghosting in front of his face as the chilling rain pelted his dark covered frame. His fingers twitched in the slightest of restlessness, bladed claws just blunt enough not to cut at the fabric of his pants. All the while his back was straight, nerves tingling as every hair was on end awaiting the moment to move and act._

 _At last movement caught the corner of his dull orange eyes and in a flash he was in motion. Each step, swift and sure. Each foot fall sending a pool into motion but no more than the rain itself. The hunter had found its prey, and the prey, as if sensing the dark intentions in the air, turned the hunt into a chase._

' _No matter…' The cloaked boy thought distantly. It wasn't as if he would let the prey get away that easily. It wasn't in his design. Lacing flame among his gloves, he reached out with fiery blades that met unresisting flesh as he caught his prey, who for his part released the slightest of shrieks._

" _Wha-why a-are y-you d-doing this!" the prey continued to cry, but they didn't bring the mercy it hoped it would. Rather the boy simply moved to continue his assault, voice an unwavering monotone, "You're on my list," And with those simple words he plunged his hand through the shriveling excuse for a man._

" _ **Excellent work my little Leone,"**_ _A voice purred in his ear as the boy's eyes continue to hold their same blank look._

" _Praise is an unnecessary action Daemon-sama," Leone responded without a single car to any who could here him. Rather his attention was better spent wiping the blood off the metal of his claws lest they rust._

" _ **That is true, Dear Pet, but let me indulge,"**_ _A puff of laughter followed as if an after thought, as Leone turned toward the body, hand lit with a storm flame that he used to light the body ablaze and leave behind barely even ashes._

" _What next?"_

" _ **Hmm?"**_

 _Leone snorted and turned his dull eyes toward the invisible figure that clung to the edges of his vision. "I said what next?"_

" _ **Now that we have tied up our loose ends, it is time we head back."**_

" _Head back?" The brunette paused, musing, before he continued, "To the Vongola you mean?"_

" _ **Yes. You are ready. You must claim your position without fail and make the Vongola truly strong.. Leone, or should I say Tsunayoshi?"**_

Tsuna awoke to a kick to the head, the memories of years ago, of the time Daemon-sama made him forget came rushing back. With it, the familiar numbing sensation of the seal setting into place. Distantly he was aware of his hyper intuition and the part of it governing it rushing to try and resist. But soon it was completely overwhelmed.

All the hopes and dreams, the resolve to protect his friends, all of it mellow to the calm call of the mind that set itself to the edge of his own. It was a phantom brush, but it latched on with delicate precision that came with experience and previous knowledge of the young boy's mind. It had been three years, but some things never change.

" _ **Greetings my little Leone. Have you been lonely without me?"**_

" _No. I wasn't even aware at the time, but I believe I am stating the obvious. I must digress, it all worked out in accordance to your plan. My disappearance wasn't questioned by the airheaded woman and the man that calls himself my father is too distant that he has not come to suspect a thing. I am set to be Decimo,"_ Leone responded in the safety of his own mind, letting memories of things he didn't feel like explaining free to the other to access. Even as he watched Daemon sort through his mind, all he could do was observe with a detached sort of mild interest.

" _ **I'm aware. You would not believe how much I had to restrain myself when dealing with that idiotic version of yourself during the Inheritance,"**_

" _I knew not of my apprenticeship under Daemon-sama,"_ But, despite the open note, his action stated that the conversation was finished for the moment. Rather he had to worry more about the entrance of one Reborn, who was hovering on the edge of his vision and the repeated offense of the mallet on his body. Or rather the attempted repeat of the Leon-hit.

"REBORN! I'm up! I'm up! Geez, are you trying to kill me!?" Leone called out, hitting the near earsplitting note that his Dame-self did regularly. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he found himself cringing, even more when he heard the distant ringing of Daemon's 'Nufufufu'. With difficulty he forced the acted emotion to touch his eyes, but the brunette wasn't anything if he wasn't good at what he did.

" _ **Do I detect some pride there? I didn't believe you had it in you,"**_ the phantom's sly voice was dripped in sarcastic amusement as he made his observation.

" _My emotions are merely repressed to a minor degree. I can feel annoyance but not anger, satisfaction but not joy,"_ The boy recited as he continued his comic routine with Reborn, uttering a particularly high pitched "HEEIII!" at the prospect of being late and being 'Bitten to death.'

Little did he know Reborn noticed and spotted the slightest killing intent being released from the boy upon waking. The hitman's trained eyes spotted the edges of merciless orange before the mask slammed down and they became a large soft honey. And, though Reborn himself was not a morning person, he could almost swear the pupil-less red in those eyes momentarily resembled a spade.

Now paranoia, while dangerous in extreme degrees, was necessary in Reborn's line of work. And when the hitman felt his instincts buzzing that there was something wrong as he watched his Dame-Student dart out of the door with an almost controlled forced edge to his clumsy antics, the Sun Arcobaleno thought better than to ignore it. Acting on his churning unease in his gut, he decided to pay himself a nice little visit to Kokuyo.

. . .X. . .

"What can I do for you Arcobaleno?" Mukuro asked, immediately switching places with Chrome to brace himself against the edge of the couch, heterochromatic eyes locked on the infant with something akin to sly amusement. Yet underneath that there was the lightest prickle of trepidation. After all, Reborn wouldn't come to visit him specifically for nothing.

"I have reason to believe something happened to my Dame-Student, something to change him," Reborn, in turn, was straight to the point as he settled himself cross-legged on the table in front of Mukuro.

"Are you sure he isn't simply worrying needlessly about trivial things again? That appears to be an ongoing theme with him,"

"..."

"Or he could simply be pouting about something. Or perhaps he is decompressing after the future battles. Or maybe he could even be…" Mukuro continued to list the possibilities, each one causing him to further lounge contently against the old maroon cushions.

"If I thought it could be solved with simple assurances like that I wouldn't have come in the first place," Reborn butt in bluntly, his words interlaced with the thump of a gun's hammer being cocked.

"Okay okay, I will come over and take a look,"

. . .X. . .

School was an even bigger pain than normal. Leone couldn't help the slight prickle of annoyance and the twitch in his fingers that threatened to send him launching himself at the 'Classmates' that found it beneficial for some superficial reason to irk him.

The sky stretched out above him, clear blue, and he found himself releasing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. At either side of him, Yamamoto and Gokudera were going through their usual routine. Meanwhile his own mind was fixed on the whispered words of Daemon, who seemed quite content to talk into his ear in that ranting way of his.

All of a sudden the phantom silenced and left behind a shiver of tension as Leone searched for whatever could be the cause of Daemon's defensiveness. Then his eyes landed on him, on Mukuro, who leered quite tastelessly at the young brunet as he leaned carelessly against the wall surrounding the house.

"Greetings Tsunayoshi. I wasn't planning for us to meet again so soon, but the Arcobaleno insisted," heterochromatic eyes narrowed, but the illusionists smirk stuck in place as he went to make his move without another word. Leone simply stared cooly back, knowing there would be no reason to act the part of No Good. After all his secret would be out the second Mukuro moved to touch his mind, Daemon himself unlikely to stand for such a thing.

Mukuro himself recoiled as he brushed by the Mist Barrier surrounding Tsuna's mind. His smirk dropped as he saw the flicker of a spade replacing _his Tsuna's_ pupil. In the wind, his ears picked up a distant "Nufufufu" which only acted to enrage him further. Mukuro didn't have a chance to react however.

With a thud the illusionist was knocked away and in the same movement Leone shifted to dodge the bullet from Reborn's gun.

"Dame Tsuna, you're letting yourself be possessed," the infant spoke with no hint of mock or amusement.

"Sentimentality has made you weak, Reborn," Was all Leone had to say back before he seemingly disappeared. In his wake he left Reborn, standing there dumbly with a furrowed brow.

 _Upon further research Reborn found that from Age 5 until 10 Tsuna would occasionally disappear for days to even weeks at a time. Nana didn't think to question it and would have otherwise not shared that bit of information if it wasn't for Reborn asking. Needless to say Reborn was very disappointed with Mamman after that and never saw her the same way again._


	2. Chapter 2

No. 2

" _The arcobaleno curse isn't the only one out there,"_

Reborn sat back deep in thought as he sipped his expresso. They were finally back in their own time after fixing the future, but those words spoken by the 26 year old Cloud Guardian stuck with him. The infant wasn't exactly sure why, but for some reason he couldn't get it out of his head, always finding himself pondering it when left alone.

In all the years Reborn had been alive, he had never met another curse being besides the Arcobaleno. But here was someone, telling him there were others. If that were the case, were they forced into different bodies? Or was the curse something else entirely? Or was it simply one curse, or many others that sat under the edge of the known world?

The hitman tilted his head back, fedora sliding over his eyes as he thought. On the bed across the room Tsuna was still fast asleep, body sprawled out over the entirety of the bed. His soft breaths and occasional snores were the only thing that disturbed the air. Outside the window the sky was beginning to darken with the coming sunset.

Tsuna himself had passed almost immediately after he came home. Reborn allowed it, knowing his young student and the other guardians were still recuperating from the trip to the future. After all they experienced a matter of months in the future in only a few days in the past. And Reborn did have moments of compassion.

But his thoughts were caught short as suddenly Tsuna awoke, sitting up with a shiver wracking his frame. His doe eyes widened oddly, much like they would before Tsuna would do his monthly all night training session with Hibari. _Perhaps Dame-Tsuna just remembered that he hadn't been able to do so in the future and is afraid of what Hibari will do in retaliation._ the Sun Arcobaleno found himself musing with a sadistic smirk. But before he could even begin his usual taunts and jabs toward his charge, Tsuna was up and out the door calling goodbye to Mamman, all the while looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

Now Reborn had seen many things, but the blatant fear that was reflected in those brown orbs almost rivaled Tsuna's expression when he first met Mukuro. That was all it took to drive the hitman to trail the brunet.

 _~/~/~_

" _Oya, you are a strange one aren't you? I was sure your kind didn't care for taking the spotlight,"_

Tsuna couldn't help the tension that continued to thrum in tune to the pulsing of his tainted blood through his veins. Above the moon began to come to light as the sky darkened, not quite full but full enough for the curse to respond. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he never once changed in the future. Maybe now the curse was making up for it by having him change the night before the full moon as well.

The itch that settled just below the surface flared up, cutting off all thoughts as the brunet whined under his breath. His skin felt too tight, almost like it was constricting him. Sad thing was Hibari was busy and the notice was too short to change that. So here Tsuna was, pushing his way through the undergrowth.

As the moonlight began to grow and swell, preparing to shine its light upon the world, the pain too began to throb at an almost erratic degree. But Tsuna refused to stop. He was still too close to people. He would keep going until the pain made it so he couldn't go any further.

As the edges of pink and violet began to trail beneath the horizon, a particularly strong pulse through his spine sent Tsuna to the ground. _Hopefully this is far enough to work…_ He thought distantly as spasms began to ripple through him. Yet the world always did hate him, he concluded as a voice called out filling him with dread.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing?"

 _~/~/~_

" _I don't care about what you. I'll treat you so long as Reborn tells me to. But you really should consider telling him. You could use him in your corner."_

Reborn landed lightly on the ground, the tree branch he jumped from still quivering from the force exerted against it. His onyx orbs bore into the back of the shivering brunet who didn't seem as though he was going to respond.

"I was going to give you a break and let you rest, but you were so eager to train that you practically ran to the woods yourself. So, I ask again, what are you doing?"

"Re...Reborn…"

The thick guttural slur that laced the boy voice took him by shock. The notes were deeper and echoed in a strange growl all the while holding the slightest of lisps in pain. Reborn found himself drawn forward a step, only to pause when Tsuna practically yowled.

"S-stay back Reborn! Don't come any closer! GRAHHH!"

 _~/~/~_

" _Tsunayoshi-kun.~ You were one hard man to kill.~ Even then, sometimes I wonder… Can you ever truly kill something like you?"_

Tsuna's arms gave way and he fell forward only to catch himself on his forearms as a particularly violent spasm shook him to his very core. In the back of his mind he was distantly aware of that part of him awakening. The beast was beginning to slip the chains that only the full activation of the curse could allow. Once the beast was free, even someone as skilled and as dangerous as Reborn would be in danger. He needed a way to get Reborn out of here, or at least on his guard.

"What is going on Tsuna?"

The amount of worry and compassion laced in his teacher's voice almost brought tears to Tsuna's eyes, yet the pain refused to let him wallow in sentimentality. Numbly he couldn't help but wonder if Reborn would ever use that voice on him again once he knew the truth. Because he was too close to hide it now.

"I-I can't really ex-PLAAII-n right now… Huh huh… Just that… Ahh-haah.. there are other curses OUT there… S-some m-more malicious t-THAN the Arcobaleno o-ONE-NAHHHA!" Tsuna managed to spit out just as his bones began to pop and stretch, the process beginning. As his vision leered red, he turned to meet Reborn's eyes with his own that now glowed an unnatural golden orange. He hoped that maybe, for once, Reborn could read his mind like he wanted him too as the wave of pain shorted out his mind completely and overwrote every rational thought.

 _~/~/~_

" _There are some things in this world that we will never understand no matter how many life times we live. Sadly, the world is too big of a place to know everything. Even I couldn't hope to do so. But that doesn't mean I won't try. What better use for an unnaturally long life like this than to uncover as much as I can, discover more than anyone else,"_

Reborn couldn't help but watch in disturbed fascination as the spasms completely overtook his student's frame. Each one brought with it the crack of bone shifting and growing as his form writhed and twisted. Clothes were discarded by force as the body expanded more than they could hold. Blood fell from his fingertips and claws forced their way through, fur beginning to settle in clumps, matted with blood brought forth from the force of their growth.

His chest expanded, limbs lengthened and gained masses of winding solid muscle. A tail grew to rest, tip just barely brushing the ground. Suddenly Tsuna's back arched as a pained howl cut through his lips, jaws expanding and shedding their human teeth in favor to an assortment of fangs. One each side of his head his ears had grown and gained a thin layer of fur. But what stood out more than anything was the bite-like scar that wrapped around the back of Tsuna's neck growing larger and more exposed as the neck stretched and thickened.

It had barely been five minutes as the blood began to slow and the shaking winded to a close, the shape pushed itself up with a shake to dislodged the lingering blood from its pelt. Inhuman orange eyes peering at Reborn as the creature's, some kind of wolf, nose twitched taking in the hitman's scent.

A snarl ripped its way from its chest, lips pulled back to show sharp bright white teeth as it came to rise on its back legs in a slumped human-like posture. Its front paws just barely touched the ground and Reborn could almost forget that this was in fact Tsuna if not for the edge of his boxers still clinging to the beast's leg and the two bloodies rings on the ground beneath him.

Just as the infant was about to have to decide whether he was to fight to protect himself or not, a dark shape pounced on the beast from the trees.

"Leave baby," Hibari muttered just loud enough for Reborn to hear as he struck the beast with a tonfa, his own fangs gleaming slightly elongated, "I'll take care of this,"

" _What if I can't control myself? What if I hurt someone? What if I turn someone by accident like my Blood Sire accidentally did?"_

" _Don't worry Omnivore. I will look after you,"_

" _But you have your own life? What happens when you leave?"_

" _It's my own life, isn't it? I'll stay in your shadow forever if need be. You make life interesting,"_


	3. Chapter 3

No. 3

 _Reborn's brow wrinkled in annoyance as he looked down at the figure in the circle. Why Reborn made a bet with Verde he would never know. Meanwhile golden eyes stared brightly back up at him, white teeth flashing as the demon yawned. But Reborn could only bring himself to let out a sigh and move to grab his now cool espresso._

 _See, it all had started when Verde went looking for a subject to help him with an experiment. This experiment had to do with demons. Yes, the supernatural kind. Yes, the kind from hell. Why? Well a handful of years ago demon summoning decided to spring up out of the underground societies and become a common occurrence. It all started when someone learned how to summon and contract demons without the typical selling your soul clause. This new revolutionary method became widespread and demons themselves were now common sights working behind the scenes in many aspects of life._

 _Now Verde had wanted to get his hands on one for a while, but the other Arcobaleno managed to keep him busy enough to avoid it. But, after getting his hands on a scroll to summon a powerful one, well he couldn't help himself. That is where the guinea pig came in. See, he could very well accurately study the mechanics of the summoning and contracting process if he was busy doing it, could he? This was where the bet came in._

 _The bet was simple and almost childish in complexity. What it was about? Well… it particularly involved a speed shooting contest between Reborn and one of Verde's robots. And Reborn went drinking the night before being far too arrogant… And well you can guess what happened. Trying to out shoot a custom build robot all the while sporting a hangover wasn't on the list of Reborn's best moments._

 _So now here he was staring at the so called "powerful" demon in the form of a 14 year old. His hair was a burnt chocolate color, eyes a bright golden honey, and clinging to his features was the smallest amount of baby fat. The only things about him that marked him as indeed being a demon was the unnatural vivid shade of his eyes and the small horns that curled just barely visible over his ears._

" _Sooo what do you want? Money? Fame? Sex? Immortality? I've heard it all," the demon spoke, blocking a yawn with a raised fist. Reborn merely stared, his tired brain slowly processing what he should tell the demon._

" _Against common belief, demons do actually sleep. So if you are just going to sit there staring at me, I'd rather you just dismiss me," The demon broke the silence, his eyes gaining an orange tint as he glared at the hitman with slight annoyance touching his face._

" _I don't want anything in particular. The real question is, what do you want?"_

" _What do I want?" Suddenly the cold angered expression snapped off his face, leaving behind a distant, almost innocent curiosity. That was until it was engulf a split second later by a deep boredom. "Well right now I want to sleep,"_

" _You know what I mean," the hitman clinched his hands into his pockets, resisting the urge to blow up on the demon who simply sat there blinking up at Reborn as if Reborn wasn't the man in charge here, or the one with the weapon._

" _Oooh that. I don't know,"_

 _A vein popped on Reborn's forehead and he couldn't help himself anymore. With zero effort, he rose his gun and took aim, emptying his clip into the demon._

"So yeah, he kept on shooting, getting even angrier that his bullets weren't killing me. After he finished, we settled on an agreement. In exchange for me serving him, he will…"

The contract marking on the demon's collarbone flashed, cutting off what he was about to say. With a sigh and a faint smile, he rose from his chair, gaining various different expressions from his friends.

"Well that's my cue. I'll finish my story next time I get to come back. Who knows though, maybe this will be really fun," the boy said with a childish smile on his face as he began to vanish to various calls of goodbye, the loudest being a 'Come back safe, Juudiame!'

 _Reborn was going to have his hands full. Not only did he contract just any demon, but rather he contracted the Tenth Heir to hell, Mercuriaceruchus, or Tsunayoshi in Japanese whose origin was like the human form of his._

 _Reborn's life would never be the same again._

* * *

Okay so this is the third and final one-shot/story preview. Whether I continue one of these is up to you. Vote for your favorite one. I will continue the one with the most votes. So ready… set…

VOTE WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

By the way, if you want to see Tsuna's werewolf form - art/Maned-Werewolf-549860962


	4. Current Votes

The current vote results...

No. 1 V (5)

No. 2 II (2)

No. 3 VIV (9)

I need at least a solid 13 votes for one of the three before I will begin work on a full story with it. Just to give everyone a fair chance since some have vote for two.


	5. Final Tally!

The **FINAL** vote results...

No. 1 V (5)

No. 2 VI (6)

No. 3 XVII (17)

The winner by a landslide is NO 3! So this will be the story that I will write! The other ideas may be used on a later basis, but for the moment they are free for adoption. I will attempt to write the first chapter tonight. For those who vote, I thank you!


End file.
